


Visit

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Babies, But it’s Philip crying, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Mob Boss Thomas, Omega Alexander, Philip is their kid, Scars, Tattoos, thomas is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas had always been good at calming Alexander down when he was panicking.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I need coffee.

“Since we killed someone in the living room, is it really even a living room?” Alexander asks.

He looks over to see Thomas, roll over to face his back to him.

The omega’s eyes trace muscles, scars, and tattoos all over his back.

Alexander didn’t have any scars himself and he was muscled either.

He was more lean, smooth, with curves.

Stupid omega biology.

But Thomas was gorgeous.

To Alexander anyways.

Solid six pack and chiseled features, Alexander did have to question why he chose him.

Then he remembered not many people can survive marrying a Mob Boss and Alexander decides he’s an ok match.

There’s a large lotus flower tattooed on Thomas’s back, covering his entire left shoulder blade.

A huge dragon winds around Thomas’s right leg, leaving no skin without scales painted over.

There’s also the Yin and Yang koi fish on the top of Thomas’s right arm.

Alexander’s favorite though, are the words tattooed on Thomas’s left forearm.

‘Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saint.’

It meant a lot of things.

It stood for the LGBTQ community.

Though Alexander and Thomas weren’t part of it, being a traditional omega and loan pair, they understood the pain of being disowned or abused.

It stood for how even the worst of people have been charged by love.

But Alexander knew why Thomas got it.

He got it the day after Philip was born.

Thomas knew his job was less than safe and it wasn’t exactly what you would consider stable.

But it was his lifestyle and it was hard to change.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t love his son with every fiber in his being.

And it made Alexander miss his father.

George has been away on a case for a while but he came home today.

And he asked Alexander to meet tomorrow.

And Alexander was panicking a bit.

“No. Go to sleep,” Thomas’s hoarse voice replies.

Alexander is confused before he remembers the question he asked earlier.

“Who delivers the mailman’s mail?” Alexander questions.

Thomas opens his eyes and turns to look at him. “Darling, I love you more than you could possibly imagine but please go to sleep.”

The two hold a staring contest for a second.

“If a kid is bad and wants coal, what does Santa do?” Alexander blurts out.

Thomas drags the omega down and pulls him into a tight embrace.

“If I didn’t love you, I would kill you right now,” Thomas says, sounding irritated.

Alexander knew those words were true.

The alpha had never hesitated to kill anything and everything in his way.

“But-” Alexander tries only to be cut off by a kiss.

“It’s going to be fine, sweetheart. Just go to sleep,” Thomas promises.

Alexander finally gives up and closes his eyes.

Just as the two are almost asleep, the crying of a baby interrupts them.

“God fucking damn it,” Thomas groans.

Alexander can’t help but laugh and Thomas’s gaze softens when he hears the sound.

“I love this kid, but he’s going to be the death of me,” Thomas mutters, getting out of bed.

“Don’t forget to put on some pants,” Alexander calls.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Thomas mutters, slipping on some pants, chest still bare as he trudges over to the nursery.

Alexander lays in bed, closing his eyes.

How bad could the meeting possibly go?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
